


take you down another level (get you dancing with the devil)

by tkreyesevandiaz



Series: dancing!Eddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Stripper!Eddie, Top Buck, Top!Buck, bottom!Eddie, non-AU stripper!Eddie, possessive!Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Prompt: A non-AU stripper!Eddie ficAs requested on Tumblr!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dancing!Eddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556524
Comments: 33
Kudos: 285





	take you down another level (get you dancing with the devil)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Back again with another long fic, why am i like this.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @ariquitecontrary , I love you! <3
> 
> This prompt was taken from @ecofriendlylovepod on Tumblr, but I combined it with multiple requests to write a continuation of my "your body's poetry (speak to me)" fic. You don't need to read that one to read this one, but this one does have mild references to it! Also, it is an explicit version, so if you're not comfortable with reading M/M explicit sexual content, you might want to skip this one!
> 
> I haven't put a song in this one, but the title was taken from "Wicked Games" by the Weeknd and that could fit if you look past the pronouns! Of course, whatever you see fit works ;)

This was not what Buck thought he’d be doing on a Friday night.

Watch his boyfriend, who was completely sober, take his clothes off for an audience.

A few weeks ago, Eddie had added up all the bills for the month, and he was finding that between his and Christopher’s therapy and Carla’s charges (despite her fees being the lowest for the amazing quality of service she provided) he was practically broke after paying those bills, and that wasn’t including the rent, utility and phone bills. Buck tried to help with the small amount he had saved up but Eddie wouldn’t have it, not with Buck’s hospital and therapy bills. The insurance would only help so much, despite him being injured in the line of duty. 

Buck had moved in with Eddie and Christopher two months ago, and it had never been better, they just needed to figure out how to manage their finances better. The two men weren’t struggling to pay the bills. They just didn’t have cash on hand to buy presents and favorite foods and all those luxuries, and neither Buck nor Eddie liked the hesitation they felt in buying something Christopher asked for, nor the dread that curled in their chests when they went to look at their bank accounts.

It was like being in college all over again; even though both of them worked full-time at the firehouse, they still weren’t being able to manage the additional costs of hospitals and therapy in LA. The kid didn’t deserve anything less than the best, and they would work 24/7 if that’s what it meant to have a little more leeway in purchases.

Eddie had looked high and low for a job that would get him money fast, and since he’d sworn off street fighting, dancing in a club seemed to be the best option. That was brought on by Buck’s comment weeks ago about how Eddie could’ve danced for a living. He just didn’t know that it would be a strip club that he’d end up at.

Buck wasn’t insecure about Eddie dancing in a club, taking his clothes off for a bunch of strangers. His boyfriend had a body made to flaunt, and it wasn’t like Eddie was going to go home with anyone else. At the end of the day, Eddie would always end up in his bed, completely faithful to the life they’d tentatively built with Christopher. Buck was, and always would be proud of his boyfriend.

Eddie had reassured Buck that the stripper gig was only for a few months, just so they had a little more money on hand, and Buck hadn’t completely believed that dancing in a club was the way to go to earn money, but the thick wad of cash Eddie had brought back from _ the very first night _had him thinking differently. And it wasn’t that Buck wasn’t doing anything else to contribute. He’d taken up bar-tending again, a couple of nights a week at an upscale bar that tipped incredibly well on top of a hefty paycheck.

Today was one of Buck’s days off, and Eddie had requested for Buck to come and watch him, since Chris was spending the night with Harry, Denny and May at Bobby and Athena’s house. That had also become a new tradition; the children of the 118 were just as close as their parents, and they requested a sleepover together at least twice a month, going to a different house every time. This week, Bobby and Athena were handling the cohort.

Buck chugged his beer as he looked around the interior of the club. Contrary to popular belief, this wasn’t a seedy looking place, but it still wasn’t a place Buck 1.0 would’ve gone to, despite how addicted to sex he’d been. Buck 1.0 had been more into easy sex, not into working for it. 

The lighting was dim, with the main spotlights being on the pole in the center of the room where a girl was performing and the connected stage near the back where presumably Eddie would be. Tables surrounded the areas, lounging chairs with a small table in the middle. Buck had currently parked himself at the bar behind all of those chairs, because he had the perfect view of both the stage and the pole from here. Plus, the easy access to alcohol didn’t hurt.

Waitresses walked around with trays full of drinks to the different patrons of the bar, while the customers’ eyes stayed glued to whoever was performing on the stage as they reached blindly for a glass. Right now, it was the same graceful girl who was working a pole like she was born to do it, a racy sensuality in her limbs, and a whole lot of strength that went into making her movements look effortless. She had come out wearing a short top and jeans but those two items were long gone, leaving her in a lacy undergarment that hid the essentials. Her long brown hair, previously tied up into one of Maddie’s famous messy buns, cascaded down her back, and her caramel skin glinted in the low light of the room. She looked amazing and she was phenomenally talented as well.

Eddie was supposed to go on after her, and as the clock ticked, Buck began to drink his beer faster, unsure of how he would react to watching his boyfriend look _ so fucking delicious _onstage. Eddie hadn’t danced in front of him after they’d caught him in the storage closet, but he’d promised a private dance after his shift at the club tonight. Just the thought of it had Buck shifting in his seat, adjusting himself as discreetly as humanly possible.

Great, he was half-hard and Eddie wasn’t even on stage yet.

A loud round of cheers came from the bar as the girl did her final piece and struck a final pose, legs tangled around the pole and her back arched downwards. The firefighter in Buck knew that if she slipped even an inch, she’d risk a very serious head and spinal injury, and he itched to tell her the same.

Yet, no one understood occupational hazards better than he did.

A bucket with the girl’s picture on it was circulating around the bar, carried by one of the waitresses. It looked peculiar to Buck; no names (not even stage ones) and large amounts of tips being collected for the performers. The waitress slapped the hand of a man who’d been reaching in to pull out money, giving him a faux sultry look that had the man tripping over himself to empty his wallet into the girl’s bucket.

Just as he was thinking that, another loud cheer, hooting and rambunctious wolf-whistling pulled his gaze back to focus on the figure that’d just come out from the curtains. 

The light was practically non-existent, but Buck would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

As a low beat began to vibrate off the walls, a spotlight trained itself on the man himself.

Eddie was dressed in a black button-down shirt that was pulled out from his black slacks in a lazy sort of style. The shirt had the first three buttons undone, exposing a peek of sparse chest hair and the tight black undershirt he was wearing underneath. 

That damned undershirt was what had proven to be Buck’s undoing the last time; as soon as they’d gotten home, he’d practically ripped the thing off in his haste to press his body as close to Eddie’s as possible.

A red baseball hat sat low on Eddie’s head, covering his face as he kept his head bent down. Buck’s lips quirked up as he remembered Eddie’s obsession with hats. He trailed his gaze downwards to take in the red tie and rolled up sleeves, practically salivating with how _ good _Eddie looked with his strong forearms peeking out of the black shirt.

He began with minute movements, jerky ones that were timed to the beat. Pop locking, if Buck remembered correctly. As the tempo picked up, Eddie lifted his head and started to actually _ dance. _

Buck’s eyes widened as Eddie began to move on the stage, encouraged by the crowd. This was different from the dance he’d seen in the storage room. This dance was meant to please, to be sexy and unabashed. The risqué dance was just as smooth though, and Eddie’s talent shone through the room. Buck couldn’t believe he’d known the man for so long, and hadn’t known about this part of him. It just didn’t fit the image of broody Eddie Diaz that they’d all painted in their head, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

A bolt of dark lust shot into him as he watched Eddie’s gaze roam the crowd to settle on Buck. A discreet wink in his direction, and eyes locked together, Eddie continued with his routine, not even faltering. Inherently, both Buck and Eddie knew that Eddie was dancing only for Buck, not for the other 50 or so people in the club.

There was a lot of pelvic-gyrating, hip-moving and spine-arching going on, and all Buck wanted to do was follow the smooth lines of Eddie’s body with his tongue. The beat thumped around them, but as Eddie’s gaze met his, everything else fell away. 

The hat was first to go, followed by the red tie. Slowly but surely, the red fabric was pulled from the knot and wrapped around Eddie’s arm. The dress shirt was next. Touching the nimble buttons on the shirt as he moved, Eddie began to slip each button loose. As he went, the chants increased.

“Take it off!” One particularly drunk woman shrieked, giggling as she tipped on her bar stool. Eddie shot her a sexy smile before whipping the shirt off and tossing it to the woman in one swift but practiced move. The shirt hit her in the face but she began jumping up and down with excitement over it. Buck hoped to hell and back that Eddie’s scent hadn’t settled on that shirt, because something inside him was clawing at him to go rip it out of the unfamiliar woman’s hands.

Now having exposed the burnished tan of his shoulders and arms, the flex of his arms and shoulders were right out in the open. Eddie worked the crowd well, tossing out smiles and hooded eyes as he went.

Buck, knowing Eddie as well as he did, knew that those smiles were fake. He’d had Eddie’s bedroom eyes and sex smiles trained on him more times that he could count, and he knew that none of the expressions Eddie was giving to the crowd were true reflections of his lust and want. Eddie saw this as a job, and he worked the part well, but only Buck got to see the uninhibited side of his boyfriend. Pride and possession filled every inch of him.

“Can I get you anything else, hun?” Not willing to tear his eyes off Eddie _ at any cost _, Buck signaled the bartender with his empty beer. The bartender’s low chuckle sounded behind him, just as he heard the thud of glass sliding against the counter top.

Gripping the ice-cold bottle in his fist, Buck willed his body to calm down, despite the huge rush of blood that suddenly was on its way south.

He watched as his boyfriend ran his own hands down his body, leading to more cheers and whistles from the crowd as he rolled his hips to the beat. Two other dancers had appeared behind Eddie, but Buck’s eyes remained trained on his boyfriend, who was currently setting the stage on fire. He kept twisting and contorting his body with a mix of hip hop moves and just plain erotic dancing. Eddie let his hand travel from his pecs, down his abs and to his crotch where he rolled his hips. Buck almost fell out of his seat at that, and had it always been this hot in the club? 

Buck had known that Eddie would do amazing at pulling the audience in with his naturally dominant aura. Eddie was a pure alpha male, through and through, and the vibe he was sending out right now was potent, alluring, seductive. Every single person in the audience had submitted to him, and even the bartender’s speed had slowed down some since Eddie had started performing.

What Buck wasn’t prepared for was himself to turn into a possessive bastard who wanted to march up there and place a thousand hickeys all over Eddie’s tan skin just to ward off the entire club. He wanted to publicly mark Eddie as _ his. _

It was usually Eddie that got those urges, but today, Buck was the one feeling his inner cavemen roar up inside him.

That heady rush knocked into Buck so fast that he had to set his beer down. His hands trembled, and jaw tightened as he watched his boyfriend cross his arms across his lower stomach, gripping opposite ends of the shirt. His hips swung to the beat as he dragged the tank upwards, at a painfully slow speed. Inch by inch, the smooth planes of Eddie’s body were exposed to the audience. 

A sparse happy trail, clear cut lines of his abs, that indented V that drove Buck insane every single time, the smooth pecs and the sprinkling of hair on his chest; all of that was out in the open by this point, and damn if the muscle flexing didn’t have him wanting to dip his tongue and fingers into every hollow of Eddie’s body. The possessive part of Buck wanted it to be _ his _ hands running up and down Eddie’s body, smoothing over taut muscles and hot skin. Not even Eddie’s own. 

As he pulled the tank free, his impish gaze caught Buck’s as he tossed the shirt all the way back to where he was nursing that beer. Buck caught it effortlessly, sending his boyfriend a wink as he held the tank close, Eddie’s scent stuck to the fabric. Eddie grinned onstage as he and the other two dancers (who’d also thrown their undershirts out into the crowd) continued with the routine. Clearly those two were only there for that singular segment, because they disappeared behind the curtain again, leaving Eddie alone on stage.

Dropping down, Eddie mimed thrusting at the stage, an action that had Buck hard enough to pound nails. The muscles in his arms bulged at the moves and the arch of his spine and curve of his ass had the entire club screaming and hooting at him. Spinning himself into a standing position, the pants were last to go. Buck hadn’t noticed the Velcro on the sides, but suddenly Eddie was left just in tight black boxer briefs.

Buck vaguely remembered Eddie mentioning some of the ground rules when he started performing at the club, and a few of them included that he wouldn’t get completely naked, and that the boxer briefs would always stay on. The second rule was that no one touched him, and no one got to sleep with him. Those were rules that he’d put into place, and they were hard limits.

The manager had been reluctant in allowing those two limits, but even he was surprised at how popular Eddie had turned out to be in just a matter of a few weeks. Places like these ran mostly on fantasies, and that’s exactly why Eddie was the “mysterious” performer, in the sense that everyone only got to imagine what was underneath the briefs. Or what it would be like to sleep with him, while Buck got to be up close and personal with both those things on a regular basis.

He tried not to let his ego inflate at that, even if the thought appeased the caveman still pushing him to mark Eddie. 

The dance got cruder by the second, striking a flame deep inside Buck, who was grateful for the counter that hid the very obvious (and very painful) bulge in his pants. Eddie suggestively bit his lip as he twisted and swiveled his hips and shoulders, the muscles of his abdomen contracting and stretched with each movement.

Eddie finished the dance by working the tie off and wrapping it around his own wrist as he strutted towards the pole, dodging hands on his way. Buck’s eyes tracked every movement, eyes widening by the second. He had no idea that Eddie could dance on a pole too, but he did know that the fireman’s pole at the station would never look the same with Eddie sliding down it. 

Taking hold of the pole, Eddie grinded his front on the pole to the fast beat before wrapping his legs around it and kicking off with his back foot to spin around it super fast, fueled by the crowd’s lewd comments and downright filthy looks. Every person in the audience wanted to be that pole tonight. Striking up a pose with the side of his hip cocked against the cold metal, Eddie grinned out at the crowd and gave a little wave, stopping Buck’s heart right in his chest. 

Thankfully, Eddie only had to perform once tonight. Otherwise Buck wasn’t sure he’d survive.

He tapped a nail against the beer bottle as he watched Eddie’s fine ass disappear back through the curtains. As the waitress came around, Buck fished a few dollars from his pocket and dropped it into the overflowing bucket. The girl that had performed before Eddie hadn’t made as much, but clearly Eddie was a popular one around here. He could see the $50 and $100 bills floating in the bucket.

“Did you see that guy? He really outdid himself tonight.” Buck caught wind of the tail-end of someone else’s conversation, surprised to see two men discussing the same. They looked out enviously to where Eddie had been throwing it down just minutes before, and Buck fought the urge to twist their heads back to focus on their beer bottles. Smiling secretly to himself, he drained the rest of his beer, settled the tab and walked out to where his jeep was waiting. Eddie’s tank top was still clutched tightly in his grasp. A lone figure was propped against it.

Buck lost it, just by seeing him standing there with that _ smug smirk _on his face. He marched over to Eddie, fisted a hand in his hair and dipped his head back, slanting his lips over his boyfriend’s. The kiss was full of pent-up tension and Buck pressed his body as close as possible to his boyfriend’s, the memory of Eddie dancing only urging him on.

* * *

Eddie let out a startled gasp as Buck swiped his tongue over his lower lip, letting Buck into his mouth. It was unusual for Buck’s kisses to be so _ possessive _ , and damn if they didn’t have Eddie feeling the brunt. Buck tasted like _ his _and longing and desperation and passion and lust, all wrapped up in one hell of a package.

Buck’s hands traveled underneath the T-shirt Eddie had thrown on, slipping over slightly damp skin as he traced the lines of Eddie’s muscles from memory. Eddie probably didn’t smell like roses, and he wasn’t too sure about making out with his boyfriend against the car, so he wrestled himself into control and grabbed Buck’s wrists.

“Buck,” Eddie whispered against his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to be cautious of the fact that they were in a parking lot. Leaving one last kiss, Buck backed off. His lips were redder than usual, swollen slightly. It was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t resist cupping his face to press a soft kiss to them. 

“Let’s go home,” Eddie smirked, winking as he turned around. He laughed quietly at the string of curses that Buck let loose and climbed into the passenger seat. 

The drive home was full of pent-up sexual tension, and it had Buck restless in his driver’s seat. He could not sit still and it was driving Eddie insane. 

“How was the performance?” Unintentionally, Eddie held his breath as he waited for Buck to answer. Thankfully, it got him to stop shuffling back and forth in his seat.

“It was both the hottest and hardest thing I’ve ever watched in my entire life.” Buck’s answer was immediate but genuine, which had Eddie relaxing a tad in his seat. He knew Buck had caught the motion.

“Why were you so afraid I wouldn’t like it?” Buck questioned, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. Eddie put his hand in his pocket awkwardly, leafing through the roll of bills Leana had given him from his bucket. It was a lot more than usual, and would probably go a long way.

“I don’t know,” Eddie shrugged. “It was more that I didn’t want you to...hate me, I guess? For stripping in front of a crowd for money.” Buck was already shaking his head vehemently before Eddie had even finished his sentence

“Hell no, I couldn’t hate you even if I tried. You do enjoy yourself out there, even if you don’t like the comments people throw at you. Dancing has you feeling free, and I can see that when you perform. I saw it in the storage room, and I saw it today.” Buck pressed on the accelerator as a green light glinted off his skin.

“I’m also super out of tune with dancing, I stopped around when I enlisted in the army, and never really picked it back up again,” Eddie mused. “Funny how life comes back to the same place it stopped.” 

Buck let a half-smile adorn his lips just before a more-familiar Cheshire grin took over. “That definitely didn’t look out of tune, but maybe I should take a closer look; just to be sure.”

Eddie snickered at that. “Let’s get home first, then we’ll talk.”

Buck must’ve broken at least three traffic laws in his haste to get home. Throwing the car into park, he scrambled out of the jeep, impatiently waving Eddie on. Highly amused at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, but feeling slightly petty, Eddie slowly exited the passenger side. Buck groaned impatiently and all but dragged him inside, toeing off his shoes and skipping straight to the bedroom to push Eddie back on the bed.

Eddie laughed as he felt Buck’s weight on top of him, wriggling as Buck tried to capture his lips with his own. “Buck, calm down.” He allowed a single kiss before sitting up, jostling Buck back onto the bed.

He swiftly got up and grabbed a chair, urging Buck to sit down. “I promised you a dance, didn’t I?” Eddie whispered the words, afraid of breaking the moment. Buck stared back at him, almost reverently. It warmed his heart, and made him feel less inhibited about doing this for Buck. 

Sensing his nervousness, Buck held a patient hand out to Eddie, who took it without any hesitation. “Only my boyfriend could throw down a rocking show in front of more than 50 people without getting nervous, but then get nervous about dancing in front of only one.” Gently tugging, Buck pulled Eddie closer to him, the height difference allowing him to wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist, resting his chin on his stomach as he peered up at Eddie through pale lashes.

“Only one person matters to me.” Eddie brushed a hand through Buck’s hair and let his thumb swirl in circles at his temple while the other teased the hair at the nape of his neck. His gaze softened as the two men shared the intimate moment in silence.

Pressing a fast kiss to Eddie’s stomach through the fabric, Buck pulled away and shooed Eddie back. “Well, that should solve your problem!”

Alarmingly enough, that really did solve the apprehensive equation. Eddie took a deep breath before flicking the main light off, dousing them in the dim light of the lamp. Buck stared at him as Eddie took his socks off.

“You know we don’t have to do this, right Eds?” Buck asked worriedly, gnawing at his lip. Padding towards him on bare feet, Eddie tugged his lip away from his teeth, nipping at it with his own. 

“I know, but I want to do this. I’ve imagined it for so long.” Just like that, the worry in Buck’s eyes shifted to pure heat. Eddie continued, letting his voice turn rough with arousal. “Just you, me, a sexy dance...and something more?”

Buck tipped his head back, exposing his Adam’s apple. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” The strong column of Buck’s throat had Eddie thinking that he was the hottest man to ever exist but he stayed silent as he stepped back against the wall he’d just been leaning against.

Feeling invigorated, Eddie fished his phone from his pocket and selected the song he’d chosen for tonight. 

As the low, thumping beat vibrated across the rooms, Eddie closed his eyes and let his body move on pure instinct.

* * *

Buck was dying. He had died and gone to heaven, which was why he was watching this right now. He was watching his boyfriend move _ just for him _and it was setting off so many fires in him.

Eddie strode over to where Buck was sitting and began to dance right in front of him, a languid sensuality to every curve and dip and hollow and muscle. He kept his eyes trained on Buck’s, never breaking eye contact. 

As Buck reached an arm out to pull Eddie in, he took a step back, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. Just as he had in the club, Eddie took the shirt off slowly, peeling it off his body. 

The song picked up, and Eddie began to round the chair, dipping his head to nuzzle Buck’s hair with his nose, placing feather light kisses along the curve of Buck’s shoulder. Buck let out a moan as he felt the heat of Eddie’s body behind him, every nerve of his suddenly hyper-aware of his boyfriend.

As the song simmered down to the final few notes, Eddie finally put Buck out of his misery by swinging a leg over the chair and straddling him. This brought Eddie flush where Buck needed him and a needy whine escaped his throat. Eddie bore down and rolled his hips, emitting a groan from both of them as he threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Buck’s blond hair for purchase. 

Buck let one hand travel around Eddie’s waist and lower to fan across his ass, gripping the flesh tightly to keep him exactly where he needed him as he canted his hips upwards. The chair made the position awkward for two men over six feet tall but damn if Buck wasn’t going to do everything in his power to keep Eddie exactly where he was.

“Eddie,” Buck whispered against his partner’s Adam’s apple. Feeling Eddie gulp, Buck trailed a few kisses up his neck to the stubble-covered jaw. Eddie slid his hands down to the muscle of Buck’s shoulders to keep from tumbling off, while Buck used his free hand to press Eddie’s bare chest into Buck’s clothed one. “Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there and watch you put on a show for fifty strangers?”

The moment grew far more intimate, and Buck faintly noted that the music had turned off.

“I wanted to march up on stage and place so many hickeys on you, enough that no one would mistake that you’re _ mine. _”

“Do it,” Eddie challenged, slowly grinding on Buck’s denim-covered cock as a smug smile spread across his face.

Buck leaned forward to Eddie’s clavicle and pressed his lips against the sensitive skin. Eddie shuddered in his grasp, but Buck paid no heed to him as he swiped his tongue across the skin and gently bit down. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it was enough for Buck to swirl his tongue over the abused flesh again and again, sucking the hot spot. Lashing his tongue over the mark one last time, Buck pulled away and felt a primal satisfaction coursing through him as he saw the pink spot on Eddie’s skin, which he knew would be purple by tomorrow.

There would be no mistaking that mark for anything but a claim.

“Huh. So you can be a possessive bastard.” Eddie cocked his head, _ with that damned smirk again. _

“I’m about to show you just how possessive I can be.” Buck growled before gripping the underside of Eddie’s thighs and hoisting the two of them up into a standing position. A gasp escaped Eddie’s mouth, which Buck immediately swallowed by kissing him. He walked blindly in the direction of the bed and laid Eddie down on it, keeping their mouths connected as Eddie immediately spread his legs to make a cradle for Buck.

Gathering every last bit of self-control he had left, Buck pulled away just to look at Eddie sprawled out on the grey comforter. A small smile flitted across his face, his hair completely tousled in the way that drove Buck insane, chest rising and falling rapidly, _ a red mark on his neck that Buck had placed there, _sharp lines of muscle on his stomach and a happy trail leading straight down to the impressive bulge Eddie was sporting.

Buck decided that Eddie deserved a little teasing for all the torture he’d put him through tonight.

Trailing his fingers along the cuff of Eddie’s pants, Buck dipped his head to place a small kiss on his ankle bone before sliding his hand up the side of Eddie’s body to where the waistband nestled against tan skin. Eddie let out a breathy whine as Buck traveled upwards. Popping open the button on his jeans, he slid the denim off of him, leaving Eddie in just boxers. 

Leaning down again, Buck placed kisses all along Eddie’s leg, lingering everywhere except where Eddie needed him most. Eddie tugged impatiently on Buck’s hair but Buck didn’t let up, smirking in amusement at Mr. Be-Patient losing control. He traveled further north until he reached Eddie’s inner thigh, where Buck suckled another hickey into existence.

Swirling his tongue over the spot again, Buck finally traced the outline of Eddie’s dick through the boxer briefs, eliciting a shout from him. He placed a reprimanding hand on Eddie’s lower abdomen as the older man’s hips bucked upwards on instinct, sending Eddie an exasperated look.

“I’m trying to concentrate over here,” he mildly scolded. “Be patient.” 

It was normally Eddie’s line during sex, but today, Buck was feeling like the dominant one. It wasn’t unusual for them to switch off on who topped and who bottomed, but days like these were when one of them _ needed _ to be in control. And seeing Eddie out there made Buck feel like he had to worship Eddie in all his magnificent glory, but he needed Eddie to _ feel _every part of him. 

Returning back to the task at hand, he finally pulled the boxer briefs off too. Eddie’s dick was thick and throbbing in Buck’s palm, a pearl of pre-cum dripping off the tip. Placing his mouth on the tip, Buck swirled his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into the over-sensitive slit and travelling down to lick a path from the underside of his cock all the way back up the length.

After another impatient twitch of Eddie’s hand on Buck’s head, Buck finally swallowed Eddie’s cock, going as far down as he could without gagging. What he couldn’t do with his mouth, he made up for with his hand, bobbing his head in a rhythm. Eddie let out Spanish curses and groans that only urged Buck on further. Lightly scraping his teeth along the flesh, Buck pulled off of him with an audible pop, and went back to teasing him. 

“When you were running your hands all along yourself, all I could think of was tracing every line with my tongue,” Buck spoke against Eddie’s skin. “Mine.” 

“Only yours,” came Eddie’s soft reply as Buck kept going, dipping his tongue into each line of Eddie’s abs, sucking on random spots and moving upwards to pinch Eddie’s nipples. The cold air had hardened them and Buck rolled one between his fingers while placing his mouth on the other, swirling and biting the hard point. 

“Evan,” Eddie moaned Buck’s first name, which really shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Moving up further, Buck finally captured Eddie’s lips with his, his boyfriend immediately opening up for him. Eddie’s hands worked at Buck’s shirt and jeans and Buck tore himself away from him just to take off all his clothes. Almost like a well-tuned machine, Buck fell right back into his boyfriend’s embrace, the cradle formed by his spread legs and the lazy kisses they were exchanging.

“Ready?” Buck whispered against Eddie’s mouth, them still close enough to have their lips brush with each word. Eddie nodded, and Buck turned away to reach for the lube on the nightstand. His chest felt tight with the emotion he felt for the other man, and in his heart, he knew that Eddie was meant for him.

Slicking up his fingers, he sat upright to prop one of Eddie’s legs onto his shoulders and leaving the other on the bed. The position opened him up just right for Buck to trace the small puckered muscle that fluttered at the touch of the cool gel.

Buck kept rubbing small circles on the muscle until it relaxed enough to let a knuckle in. He watched Eddie’s face carefully for any signs of pain, but found only complete trust and affection in his boyfriend’s gaze. Unable to resist, Buck leaned forward to kiss him while still keeping his finger moving at a snail’s pace inside Eddie. 

As he loosened up, Buck pressed a second finger inside, angling the two fingers to find the small spot that he knew would drive Eddie insane. Eddie groaned into his mouth just as Buck hit the target.

“Evan, I won’t break. Just fuck me already.” Eddie’s use of his first name had Buck feeling a certain way, but he wasn’t willing to hurt Eddie at all, so he ignored the notion. 

Buck kept massaging Eddie’s prostate as he pressed lazy kisses along Eddie’s jaw and neck. Eddie had turned his head to bite into Buck’s shoulder with pleasure.

“Evan, just hurry up and fuck me!” 

Buck lost all self-control at hearing his boyfriend’s husky accent speak his given name, rough with desperation and arousal. He pulled his fingers out of Eddie and pressed the pad of one against the searching muscle as he righted himself to line up with Eddie’s hole. Buck spread lube over his own dick before nudging the tip against the pucker.

Eddie bore down as Buck pushed in slowly, sweat coating both of them. Buck finally bottomed out and stayed completely still to let Eddie adjust. His muscles strained at the movement, urging to just piston in and out of his boyfriend. His fingers gripped Eddie’s skin tightly, definitely leaving bruises. Eddie loved seeing Buck’s marks on his skin, and these were no different; he wore them proudly.

Neither Buck nor Eddie seemed to be in the mood for rough sex tonight, they were just content to enjoy making love to one another. 

Eddie nodded to let Buck know that he could _ finally _fuck him. He tilted his head up to kiss Buck, nipping at his bottom lip to drive the point home. Slowly, Buck pulled out before pushing back in, setting a moderate pace as both men panted and groaned at the pleasure. 

Eddie reached for his own dick but Buck swatted his hand away, pinning his wrist against the mattress with one hand. “It’s all mine, baby. You’re going to come just by me fucking you, exactly like this.” 

Eddie growled at the words, but let out an honest-to-God _whine_ at being denied the extra layer of stimulation. His face flushed with pleasure as he threw his head back. Buck stopped immediately, letting Eddie know that he wanted his eyes on him. Once Eddie had locked eyes again, Buck continued, his voice grating like gravel in his throat from the sheer arousal coursing through his veins. “Do you know what it did to me? Seeing all those people wishing they were the ones fucking you right now? Or being fucked by you? But no one gets to see that. No one but me gets to see you like this, all hot and spread out for me. No one but me.” Buck punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips against Eddie’s ass. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room, the scent of sex heady. Eddie moaned, spurred on by Buck’s possessive nature. “No one gets to slam into you the way I do, and no one gets to make you feel the way I do.” Without intending it to, the sex got rougher as Buck pounded into his boyfriend. Eddie raked his nails down his back, definitely leaving a line of marks. Buck’s own fingernails were digging into Eddie’s skin, leaving half-moon shaped claims on the flesh.

“There will never be anyone like you,” Eddie promised, locking his ankles to rest on the small of Buck’s back, allowing him to slide in just that little bit deeper. He fisted his hand in Buck’s hair to bring their lips together, the kiss hot and full of primal _ want _. 

Buck angled his body so the head of his cock pressed against Eddie’s prostate with each thrust. Eddie whispered sweet nothings in his ear in Spanish as Buck fucked him with deep, long but slow thrusts, making sure that Eddie could feel every inch of his dick sliding in and out of him. “God, I love you so much,” Eddie whispered against his lips and Buck’s control snapped.

“Buck, I’m going to-” Eddie cried out between whimpers, probably fighting his orgasm as long as he could. Buck wasn’t having any of it. He increased the pace and leaned down to bite Eddie’s nipple, placing yet another possessive mark on the tan skin.

That did it. Eddie came with a shout of Buck’s name, his hand tightening around Buck’s waist as Buck kept pistoning in and out of him, through his orgasm. Hot jets of cum splattered up on Eddie’s stomach with his shout of Buck’s name, some hitting Buck’s chest. Buck kept his pace steady, feeling his release near him as well. 

Letting out a cry of Eddie’s name, Buck released his orgasm inside of Eddie, who groaned at the warm feeling. All his strength zapped, Buck fell against his boyfriend, his weight pushing the two of them into the mattress. Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his head.

“So good for me, Evan. So good to me.” He sounded breathless. “You’re the only one I want, forever and always. You have absolutely nothing to worry about; those people are faceless to me.”

“I know I don’t,” Buck whispered against Eddie’s chest, tucking his face against the crook of his arm as he recovered. “I just need everyone to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“Let’s get each other’s names tattooed across our foreheads,” Eddie joked, chuckling at Buck's spent voice.

Buck snorted at that. “We’d never live it down if Hen and Chim found out we were inherently cavemen.”

“I think they already knew I would be a possessive bastard,” Eddie laughed, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “I didn’t think you’d be this possessive, but if I had known the sex would be so mind-blowing afterwards, I would’ve told you to come to the club earlier.”

The teasing lilt in Eddie’s tone had Buck barking out a laugh as he got up to clean the two of them up. “You honestly should’ve seen how hot you looked tonight; when you started to grind against that pole, I wanted to _ be _that pole. I was jealous of fucking metal, okay? I’m never going to be able to look at you sliding down the fireman’s pole without getting hard ever again.” 

Buck ignored Eddie’s wheezing behind him as he switched on the water. Eddie followed him in, leaning against the door frame, completely unabashed in the face of nakedness.

Well, after what they’d done, there really was no point. 

Buck felt a masculine satisfaction as he took in how _ well-fucked _Eddie looked standing there with a lazy, satiated smile. There were bite marks and hickeys pretty much littered all over his skin, faint bruises on the skin of his hip, half-moon marks from where Buck had held on too hard and sex hair from where Buck had pulled at the thick strands. He could see a sheen of cum leaking from Eddie’s inner thigh, right next to the other spot Buck had sucked onto his skin. 

He was sure that he hadn’t fared any better. He could feel the nail marks scored into his back as he shifted, and Eddie’s stubble had left plenty of light beard burn on Buck’s pale skin. Somehow, Eddie had also landed a hickey right above the triangle tattoo on Buck’s chest. He could feel his dick stirring again just at the sight of him, but pure exhaustion ruled out shower sex.

“You look satisfied,” Buck smirked. Eddie laughed and pushed off the wall to check the water temperature.

“Because I am.” Eddie winked as the two men quickly stepped in and washed off, the day having zapped the rest of their energy. Settling down with damp hair and the clean scent of soap, Buck turned over on his side to have Eddie wrap his arm around his middle. Buck’s back was against Eddie’s front, the sparse sprinkling of hair tickling him. 

“You looked so sexy out there,” Buck mumbled sleepily against the pillow, hoping Eddie had heard him. “Let’s go back and do it again.”

He felt Eddie’s chest vibrate with his chuckle, his own lips spreading into a lazy grin. “I think we’ve had enough for one night.” Eddie’s low voice filtered through the haze of fatigue cloaking his brain.

“You just may be right,” Buck conceded just this once, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Feeling safe and content, Buck dozed off to the sound of Eddie saying “I love you, Buck” in his ear, his voice low and loving. 

He drowsily gave some semblance of a response before the weariness consumed him, and he drifted off into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! How was it? 
> 
> That took me a bit because I haven't written M/M smut before, but with Buddie, I was totally willing to try. Let me know what songs were going through your heads when you read this ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
